


Hindi Mo Ito Photo Shoot, Julian

by dragoncastle



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoncastle/pseuds/dragoncastle
Summary: Akala ata ni Julian del Pilar ay photo shoot niya iyong event at hindi kasal ni Goyo.





	Hindi Mo Ito Photo Shoot, Julian

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to @softjoven!!!
> 
> I had fun writing this! I hope you like it!

**_“Goyong, mahal.”_ **

**_“Yes, Ilyong, mahal?”_ **

**_“Napansin mo bang parang ang daming pictures ni Julian sa kasal natin, compared sa ibang guests?”_ **

“Uy, uy! Pa-picture naman, please!”

Bilang photographer, sanay na si Joven marinig ang mga salitang iyan. Mula sa mga attendees sa mga events na kino-cover niya hanggang sa sarili niyang mga kaibigan at pamilya, para siyang nagiging walking photo booth tuwing hawak niya ang kanyang camera.

Lumingon si Joven, sabay ngiti papunta sa boses na tumawag sa kanya.

“Sure! Teka, dito tayo sa okay na spot at –“

Napatigil si Joven sa pagsasalita. Unti-unting nawala ang ngiti sa kanyang labi.

Tangina. Siya nanaman.

Nakangisi sa harap ni Joven ang isang matangkad na lalaki, na sa pagkakaalam niya ay kuya ni Goyo. Pagkarating na pagkarating pa lang ni Joven sa venue eh pinutakti na siya nito ng requests for pictures.

Okay lang naman yung requests eh.

Pero kasi, akala ata ng mokong eh personal photo shoot niya ‘yung event kung makahingi ng solo shots kay Joven.

“Hehe, pwede dito naman sa may balloon arch, tapos next dun sa may view ng bundok, tapos – “

Hindi na nakinig si Joven at sumunod na lang habang paulit-ulit na pinapaalalahanan ang sarili na magkaibigan sila ni Goyo, at on top pa dito, ay nag-offer din itong magbayad ng double rate.

**_“Talaga, mahal? Huh. Oo nga, ano.”_ **

Pang-benteng pose na ata ito ng kuya ni Goyo sa same spot. Marami raw kasi siyang best angle, kaya mas maganda na yung madaming pagpipilian.

Napabuntong-hininga si Joven. Magsisimula na ang seremonya in fifteen minutes at gusto pa niyang kuhanan ang iba pang mga bisita. Kailangan nang mahadlangan ang vanity ng gagong ito. Pero bago pa man siya makapagsalita ay naunahan na siya.

“Uy, tingin mo okay na yung mga kuha ko rito? Parang okay na ‘no?”

‘ _Sa wakas,_ ’ isip-isip ni Joven, habang nagpapasalamat sa Diyos na mukhang tinubuan na ng hiya ang kanyang nagpupumilit na model.

“Yeah, mukhang okay na nga mga ito.” Tumatangong sabi nito kay Joven, sabay ngisi. Napatingin siya rito. Ngayon lang niya ito nakitang nakangiti talaga, dahil na rin mas pinipili nitong mag-fierce look tuwing nagpapapicture. Hindi napigilan ni Joven na mapatitig. Hindi niya napansin noong una, pero gwapo pala ‘yung kapatid ni Goyo. Oh well, expected naman mula sa kuya ng pinaka-notorious na chickboy ng batch nila. Siguro, kung nakilala niya ang lalaking ito nung college, eh magiging crush niya. Ang ganda ng ngiti, mukhang ang ganda rin ng katawan, at ang swabe ng boses. Ten over ten.

“Ano, next spot na tayo?”

Nabasag ang kakarampot na pisikal na atraksyon na unti-unting namumuo sana kay Joven. Nagpantig ang kanyang tenga. ‘Thank you, next,’ bulong nito sa isipan. Aanhin niya ang gwapo, kung ganito naman ka-vain, hindi na lang siguro.

Dali-daling nagkunwari si Joven na hindi siya narinig, sabay talikod at lakad nang mabilis papunta sa iba pang mga bisita.

**_“Mahal, tingin mo crush siya ni Joven?”_ **

Limang table mula sa photographer, ay nakatayo ang kuya ni Goyo na lumilingon-lingon na para bang may hinahanap. Masama ang kutob ni Joven nang makita ito.

Pero ano pa nga bang magagawa natin? Parte ng trabaho ang mga makukulit na bisita. Huminga siya ng malalim.

Papalapit na ang nakatatandang del Pilar, pero hindi pa rin nito nakikita si Joven. Parang may bitbit ito na hindi niya maaninag kung ano. Four tables away na lang.

Three tables away at nakita na sa wakas ni Joven ang karay-karay ng kuya ni Goyo. Ano na kayang ginagamit ngayon ng mga bisitang nagpapa-photo booth, eh mukhang bitbit na nito iyong buong kahon ng photo booth props.

Napakaraming tanong ang gumugulo sa utak ni Joven.

Una sa lahat ay, what the fuck?

Seryoso ba ‘to?

Legit ba na nagdala pa siya ng props?

Like, ‘di nga, totoo ba?

Galing ba sa photo booth ‘yung props, or ganyan talaga yung level ng preparedness ni kuya?

Puta, seryoso talaga?

Hindi na kaya ni Joven. Nagdesisyon na lang siyang magtago sa likod ng halamanan. Thankfully, it was a success.

**_“’Yung kaibigan mong photographer natin? That Joven?”_ **

**_“May iba pa bang Joven sa kasal natin?”_ **

**_“Bakit mo naman naisip ‘yan mahal?”_ **

**_“Eh, why else would he take these much pictures of kuya?”_ **

“Joven! Joven!”

Sa puntong ito, kilala na ni Joven kung kanino ang boses na iyon. Humugot si Joven ng isang malalim na pampakalmang hininga. Hindi naman siya normal na pikon. Kung tutuusin nga ay, sabi ng mga kaibigan niya, isa raw si Joven sa mga pinakamabait at pinaka-accommodating na taong makikilala mo. Pero tangina naman, halos kalahati na ng SD card ni Joven eh mukha na ni Julian ang laman. Sa kasamaang palad, hindi gumana for long ang pagtatago niya sa halamanan at eventually, nahanap siya ng  taong pinagtataguan.

And yes, nalaman na rin sa wakas ni Joven kung ano ang pangalan ng kuya ni Goyo. Sinikap niya talagang alamin ito para naman sa tuwing maririnig niya, eh makakaripas na siya ng takbo papunta sa kabilang direksyon.

Kaso nga lang ay inalam na rin pala ni Julian ang pangalan ni Joven, kaya ayun, mas napadali para ditong hagilapin si Joven para humingi ng photo op.

 _‘ ‘Eto na talaga,’_ bulong ni Joven sa sarili. _‘This time, I’ll put my foot down. I’ll be firm in saying no. Hindi lang si Julian del Pilar ang bisita ng kasal na ‘to no!’_

Nasa harap na ni Joven si Julian. Isa nanamang malaking ngiti ang salubong nito sa kanya.

_‘Ayan na. Ayan na. Any minute mag-rerequest na ‘to ng picture. Pero this time, tatanggi na ako. This time I’ll be stronger. This time I’ll be better. This time –“_

“ ‘Eto oh.” Nagulat si Joven nang biglang mag-abot sa kanya ng baso ng malamig na juice si Julian. “Napansin ko kasing parang init na init ka na diyan eh. Kinuha na kita ng juice.”

Nagpabalik-balik ang tingin ni Joven sa baso at sa mukha ni Julian na medyo natatawa na sa reaksyon niya. “Hindi ko ‘yan nilason, ano ka ba.” Sabi nito sabay tawa. Namula si Joven ng kaunti. Hindi naman niya intensyong maipakita na naghihinala siyang may ibang motibo itong si Julian.

“Uh, thanks,” sagot ni Joven sabay kuha sa wakas ng baso.

Abot tenga ang ngiti ni Julian sa pasasalamat ni Joven. Mukha siyang pre-schooler na nabigyan ng star ng teacher niya. “No problem! Sige, Joven, doon na muna ako!”

**_“…”_ **

**_“Hm? Ilyong? Natahimik ka ata?”_ **

**_“Alam mo, mahal, gwapo si Joven. Mukhang mabait. Alam mo ‘yung type na ang sarap ipakilala sa parents mo? Tapos artistic pa. Solid ten over ten, mahal.”_ **

**_“…”_ **

**_“Oh, eh bakit nagsalubong na ‘yung kilay mo diyan?”_ **

**_“Hmp. So ano, ipagpapalit mo na ako kay Joven, ganoon?”_ **

**_“Goyong, hindi naman sa ganoon. Ang point ko lang, sure akong ‘di niya type ‘yung kuya mo.”_ **

Sa tindi ng hagulgol na nangagaling sa Table 6, iisipin mong lamay ang napuntahan mo at hindi kasal. Mula sa couple’s table sa stage ay makikitang napapa-face palm si Ilyong habang si Goyo naman ay napapakamot na lang ng ulo. Samantala, si Enteng ay abala sa paghahagilap ng panibagong rolyo ng tisyu dahil naubos na ni Julian ang mga table napkins sa mesa nila kakapunas ng kanyang sabay na tumutulong luha at uhog.

Nagsimula siyang mapaluha noong tinawag siya ng MC para magmessage sa bagong kasal. Pagdating niya sa narration ng kabataan nila ni Goyo ay nagpipigil na siya na magfull-blown iyak. By the time na nagbibilin na si Julian kay Ilyong na alagaan ang kapatid niya at huwag hahayaang matulog ito ng busog, nakakaisang rolyo na siya ng tisyu.

Isa lang ang masasabi ni Joven.

Julian is an ugly crier. Kung gaano ka-gwapo ito ngumiti, ganoon rin ka-weird ang mga ekspresyon na ginagawa nito habang umiiyak. Mga ilang minuto na ang nakalipas at hindi pa rin nakakabalik si Enteng sa kanyang pakikipagsapalaran sa paghahanap ng tisyu. Napailing si Joven at hinukay mula sa kanyang bag ang isang pakete ng wet wipes.

“Oh, eto.” Sabi niya, sabay abot kay Julian ng balot ng wipes.

Mugto na ang mata nito kakaiyak at hindi mapigilan ni Joven ang mapatawa sa itsura nito ngayon na parang batang inagawan ng kendi. Kinuha ni Julian ang balot at humila ng isang wipe.

“Salamat,” sabi nito sabay singa.

“Kailangan mo ba ng tubig?” Tanong ni Joven. Sa totoo lang, hindi niya alam bakit niya pa iniintindi si Julian. Ilang minuto na lang at mag-fi-first dance as a married couple na sina Goyo at Ilyong. Kailangan na ni Joven makakuha ng magandang pwesto sa dance floor para maganda ang mga kanyang mga kuha.

“Hindi, ayos lang ako,” sumisinghot na sabi ni Julian. Humila uli ito ng panibagong wipe.

“Sure ka? Parang kanina lang kasi, halos hindi ka na makahinga kakaiyak.”

Napahinto si Julian. Parang biglang naging malayo ang tingin. Sinundan ni Joven ang linya ng titig nito na ang hangganan ay ang bagong-kasal na sina Goyo at Ilyong. “Mamimiss ko lang kasi yung kapatid ko,” mahinang sabi ni Julian. “Alam ko namang hindi ako nawalan ng kapatid eh, actually, nadagdagan pa nga. Alam mo kahit parati kami nag-aasaran, napamahal na rin sa akin si Ilyong. Mahal ko siya kasi mahal niya ‘yung kapatid ko.”

Sa puntong ito, may maliit na ngiti na naglalaro sa mga labi ni Julian. Halatang medyo naiiyak pa rin siya, pero kita naman ang saya sa mga mata nito. _‘Napakaswerte ni Goyo,’_ isip ni Joven, sabay ngiti. Sa mga ganitong panahon, mas nadidiin kay Joven bakit nga ba niya piniling maging photographer. At ito ay dahil sa mga ganitong mga magaganda at natatanging sandal na gusto niyang hulihin at i-preserba na pang-habang buhay.

Hindi niya namalayan na unti-unti na pala niyang itinataas ang camera at itinututok ito kay Julian, na masaya pa ring nakatangin sa bagong-kasal.

_*click*_

Hindi ito ang pinakagwapo niyang litrato. Hindi ito katulad nung mga kuha niya kanina kung saan naka-pose siya na parang modelo, at nakatutok sa camera ang kanyang best angle. Sa kuhang ito, mugto ang kanyang mata, namumula ang ilong, at naka-angulo pa siya na parang may double chin. Pero ang kanyang mga mata na puno ng pagmamahal para sa kanyang kapatid at ang kanyang ngiti na ngayon ay abot-tenga na sa sobrang katuwaan ay ang mga bagay na bumighani kay Joven.

Nakababa na ang camera at nakuha na ang litrato pero hindi pa rin maalis ni Joven ang tingin kay Julian.

Napakaraming bagay ang pwedeng ipanglarawan kay Julian del Pilar.

Vain. Walang konsiderasyon sa ibang bisita. Bida-bida.

Pero sa pagkakataong iyon, only one word comes to mind.

_Beautiful._

**_“Grabe ka naman kay kuya, mahal. Mga tatlong ligo lang siguro, eh kasing gwapo ko na ‘yun.”_ **

**_“Tigilan mo nga ako, Gagoyo.”_ **

**_“Bakit, ‘di ka ba agree? Tingnan mo nga itong picture ko na ‘to, ang pogi ko kaya.”_ **

**_“Magaling lang kumuha si Joven.”_ **

Tapos na ang reception at unti-unti nang nagsisiuwian lahat ng bisita. Kanina pa nakaalis ang bagong-kasal para gumawa ng mga bagay na di hamak na mas fun kaysa sa kasalukuyang ginagawa ni Joven na nagliligpit ng mga ginamit sa couple shoot.

Malalim ang iniisip ni Joven – dahil nagcocompute siya kung magkano matitipid niya kung mag-jeep siya sa halip na mag-Grab pauwi – kaya nagulat na lang siya nang may flash na umilaw sa kanyang tabi. Napalingon siya at ang sumalubong sa kanya ay ang malaking ngiti ni Julian na may hawak na cellphone na nakatapat sa kanya.

“Ang cute mo pala habang nag-iisip nang malalim,” sabi nito sabay tawa, “hindi ko tuloy mapigilang mag-stealth shot.”

Tumaas ang kilay ni Joven, “stealth shot ka diyan, eh ang liwa-liwanag ng flash mo.”

Mukhang nahiya ng kaunti si Julian sa sinabing iyon ni Joven. Buti naman. “Nalimutan ko palang patayin, oops.” Sabi ni Julian, sabay tawa.

Tinuloy ni Joven ang pagliligpit ng gamit. “So, ano nga bang sadya mo at bakit mo ako nilapitan? Tapos na ang program ah.”

Nang hindi agad sumagot si Julian ay binalik ni Joven ang tingin dito. Hindi ito makatingin sa kanya ng diretso, na para bang nahihiya.

“Ano, um, pwede bang magpa-picture?” Tanong ni Julian, sabay tingin kay Joven na para bang nagpapa-cute.

 _‘Hay nako,’_ bulong ni Joven sa sarili, _‘bakit ba na-su-surprise pa ako?’_ Iniabot ni Joven ang kamay niyang nakataas ang palad kay Julian. “Sa phone mo na lang siguro. Nakaligpit na kasi yung camera at puno na yung mga SD card ko. Huwag kang mag-alala, magaling din naman ako kumuha gamit phone.”

“Ay, hindi!” Diin ni Julian, sabay iling. Lumawak lalo ang pa-inosenteng ngiti sa labi nito. “Selfie sana, hehe. ‘Yung tayong dalawa.”

Hindi maintindihan ni Joven bakit siya biglang namula. Nang maramdaman ang init na umakyat sa pisngi ay niyuko niya agad ang ulo niya para maitago ito. “Okay. Sige. Fine.”

“Yes!” Tumatawang sabi ni Julian, sabay akbay kay Joven. Nanlaki ang mata niya sa biglaang physical contact. “Smile!”

_*click*_

Ilang segundo pagkatapos ng kanilang picture-taking ay nakangisi si Julian habang nakatitig sa kanilang picture. “Ang cute mo dito!” Nakangiting bulalas nito, “seryoso, Korean glow! Send ko sa’yo yung picture. I-a-add kita sa Facebook pati sa Messenger para masend ko.”

“Pwede namang i-air drop mo na lang,” suggest ni Joven.

Nagulat siya nang bayolente ang naging pag-hindi ni Julian. “ ‘Wag!” Iling nito. “I mean, huwag na, sa Facebook na lang. Um, ano ulit Facebook mo? Or number mo na lang, add kita sa Messenger.” Inabot ni Julian ang phone niya kay Joven bilang paanyaya na i-input nito ang kanyang number. Tinanggap naman ito ni Joven at nilagay nga ang kanyang numero.

“Ven Hernando ako on Facebook.”

Tumango si Julian, “ah, kaya naman pala hindi kita mahanap. Sige, Joven, i-add kita mamaya ha? Ihahatid ko pa pauwi sina Papa. I’ll chat you later!”

Pinanood ni Joven ang palayong si Julian. Hindi naman siya tanga para hindi ma-gets ang dahilan kung bakit ayaw nito mag-air drop. Pero sa totoo lang, wala siyang pakialam.

Kasi, secret lang ha, pero he might have a teeny, tiny, smidge of a crush on Julian del Pilar.

And maybe, just maybe, Julian del Pilar actually likes him back.


End file.
